Code of Love
by Jasmim
Summary: Uma estranha rapariga chega desmaiada a Kadic Academy, Odd começa-se a sentir muito atraido por esta, Xana está cada vez mais forte, Sissi começa a agir estranhamente.Aelita e Jeremy não se declaram, Yumi e Ulrich também ficam no vai-não-vai.  Leiam.
1. E assim começa

O despertador tocara como de costume às 7h da manhã , fazendo dois rapazes bufarem de raiva. Porém apenas o moreno teve a coragem para se levantar e desligar o irritante locador de rádio.

-Odd, levanta-te.- pediu o moreno aproximando-se da cama onde onde o companheiro de quarto dormia como um porco. E como resposta Odd Della Robia deu um grande estalo na cara do amigo.

O barulho desse mesmo estalo foi o único som ouvido naquele quarto por uns segundos até que...

-ODD! LEVANTA ESSE TRASEIRO DA CAMA E ACORDA ANTES QUE EU TE MATE!- gritou o Ulrich fazendo o Odd dar um enorme salto na cama. Já meio acordado ele olhou com raiva para o amigo.

-Ulrich mais 5 minutos não fariam diferença nenhuma, hey porquê que estás com a cara vermelha. Alguma miuda te deu um estalo logo pela manhã.?- perguntou zombeteiro.

Como resposta levou com um chinelo dele na cara.

-Só se a miuda fores tu.- respondeu furiosamente baixo. Odd arqueou as sobrancelhas, conhecia aquela expressão na cara do moreno, e normalmente depois disso as coisas não corriam bem para o lado dele! Tanto que pegou na toalha, e pôs-se a caminho do banheiro tão silenciosamente que nem o Kiwi podia ouvir. Mal a porta foi fechada, Ulrich sorriu.

-Isto resulta sempre.

E assim mais um dia começou em Kadic Academy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Oi, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Depois de um review eu posto o segundo!**

**Bjs**


	2. A estranha rapariga

**Esqueci de avisar, que esta vai ser uma fic com poucos capitulos.**

**Respondendo a reviews:**

**carla: Oi, sê bem vida a Code of Love. É uma história portuguesa, mas não garanto a 100%! Depois vais ver. Obrigada pelo review. É eu também queria uma história portuguesa, mas só apareceu uma, e ainda por cima não é actualizada à 3 anos. Mas é uma boa fic.**

**Bjs**

**E sem mais demoras o capitulo:**

* * *

><p>Já na cantina, onde Odd devorava a comida do seu tabuleiro que por acaso valia por três, duas jovens raparigas uma de cabelo negro e outra de cabelo rosa entraram fazendo o coração de dois jovens rapazes acelarar. Odd parou um instante antes de olhar na mesma direcção dos amigos e suspirar. Ia sempre ser assim.<p>

-Vocês vão sempre ficar com essas caras de retardados cada vez que as virem?- perguntou ele inocentemente tirando uma com a cara dos amigos.

-Retardado é...- começou Ulrich sendo interrompido por uma voz doçe aos seus ouvidos.

-Quem é retardado?- perguntou Yumi e olhou para o Ulrich que a olhava intensamente. Esta arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Jeremy que fazia a mesma coisa com Aelita. Olhavam para elas feito retardados.

-Esqueçe Odd já percebi.- disse ela sentando-se ao pé deste que riu com a frase da mais velha.

-Não é dificil de adivinhar.-comentou Aelita sentando-se também ao pé do Odd. Este volta a rir. Os dois rapazes saiem do transe e Jeremy trata logo de mudar de assunto.

-Então esta noita vamos fazer uma busca na Network?*

-Claro Einstein.- apoiou logo o Ulrich

-Venham ver, venham ver está no campus!- gritou o Mathias Burel

-Ah, o que será que o nosso amigo Mathias anda a promover.- ironizou o Odd fazendo o grupo rir.

Quando pousaram os tabuleiros, foram até ao campus ver a tal coisa.

Juntaram-se à multidão que era composta maioritariamente por rapazes e viram uma rapariga loira desmaiada. Tinha uma face angélica e trazia roupas rasgadas. Sua saia era preta e vermelha que mostrava ter sido muito comprida estava reduzida até à cintura da bela jovem. O seu top preto estava reduzido a um soutien de desporto. As botas também pretas mostravam estar muito gastas. Olhando mais detalhadamente não era só a roupa que estava rasgada. Grande parte da sua pele também estava.

Tinha arranhões pela cara toda e nos braços e pernas. Porém via-se um corte profundo na parte de trás da sua coxa direita, e outro na sua barriga. Nódoas negras estavam espalhadas por todo o seu corpo, mas mesmo assim tão ferida, a estranha rapariga não deixava de ser muito bonita.

Mas naquele grupinho de tarado ninguém se preocupava com a rapariga apenas admiravam aquela deuza. Odd em vez de se juntar ao grupinho preocupou-se verdadeiramente com ela. E uma tristeza enorme batia no seu coração ao vê-la tão frágil e vulnerável.

-ALGUÉM JÁ CHAMOU A ENFERMEIRA YOLANDE?- berrou o loiro desesperado.

-Tamiya.- respondeu uma ruiva baixinha.

-Milly sabes de onde ela vem?- perguntou a Yumi.

-Não só há alguns minutos é que eu e a Tamiya a encontrámos. Tamiya foi logo buscar ajuda e eu fiquei a tentar acordá-la, mas depois veio este grupo de rapazes mais velhos e começaram a fazer uma roda à volta dela e eu fui empurrada para longe.- contou a ruivinha indignada. Todos estavam assim.

-Mas que vem a ser isto?- perguntou o director seguido da enfermeira, Jim, Sissi e Tamiya. Mal ele se aproximou todo o grupo em volta da rapariga se dissipou. Restando assim o Odd, o Ulrich, o Jeremy, a Aelita, a Yumi e a Milly.

-Oh, meu deus o que se passou com a garota?- perguntou a enfermeira Yolanda.

-Foi como eu contei.- disse Tamiya.

-Jim leve-a para o posto médico. Assim que ele a pegou ela soltou um gemido de dor.

-Ao menos está viva!- exclamou Yolanda.

Odd encarava a garota como se ela morresse ele também morreria com ela. Estava mais que preocupado, parecia que aquela menina era sua vida, e vendo-a ali tão desprotegida e principalmente à beira da morte doía. Doía muito, era como se a rapariga fosse a sua vida. Era tão estranho. Diria até louco. Pensou que estivesse doente. Mas como? Como estaria doente apenas ao ver uma rapariga?

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando Jim pousou a dita rapariga cujo os pensamentos do loiro, já era dona, na maca. E mal o fez a garota soltou outro gemido de cortar o coração.

-Cuidado, assim vai magoa-la!- exclamou Odd.

Todos olharam para ele com cara de espanto.

-Tem calma Odd, eu vou cuidar dela. Agora saiam todos.- mandou Yolanda.

-Não eu fico.- disse ele.

-Odd eu vou cuidar duma rapariga vou ter de a despir, e tu não a vais ver nua. Agora sai.- disse Yolanda fazendo Odd corar de vergonha.

-Tem calma Odd.- disse Jeremy até o portátil dele começar a tocar.

-Não, não agora!- exclamou Odd.

-Vamos.- mandou Jeremy

-Hey aonde é que vocês vão!- perguntou Jim porém eles já estavam a correr até à fábrica.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado.<strong>

**Deixem reviews.**

**Bjs**


End file.
